


Bringing Down the Sky

by StarFox



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, F/F, F/M, First time writing, I created a series of daemon shorts that you can find on my author page, this work is on there as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFox/pseuds/StarFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daemons on The Ark need to be small and everyone underage are given a vaccine to prevent settling. But when The 100 are sent to the ground, they have the freedom to be what they truly are meant to be. </p><p>The 100 AU with Daemons. Follows major canon events to an extent. Starts with Clarke in her cell.</p><p>I own nothing from The 100 or HDM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See the end notes of each chapter for information each character's daemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who aren't familiar with His Dark Materials: 
> 
> -Daemons are a physical embodiment of a person's soul outside their body. They can take the shape of any animal. Until puberty, a daemon can shift shapes as it pleases. When a person hits puberty, their Daemon will "settle" into a form that reflects something of their personality. On the Ark, everyone underage are given a vaccine so that they won't settle until they are 18. When they turn 18, they stop the vaccine and can hopefully will their daemon to settle into something small to be a better fit on the Ark. Now that they are on Earth, that is no longer a problem. 
> 
> -When a person dies, so does their daemon and vice-versa. 
> 
> -It's generally against social etiquette to talk to another person's daemon. It is VERY taboo to touch another persons daemon, unless you have a very strong friendship or romantic bond with that person. 
> 
> -Daemons are usually the opposite gender of the human. There are exceptions, but they are rare. 
> 
> -Daemons and humans can usually only go about 3 meters apart from each other before it starts getting painful for them to separate any farther. The range can be extended with practice, but generally people like to keep their daemons close. 
> 
> If I am forgetting anything else people should know, let me know in the comments of chapter one! :)

Clarke’s hand slides over the floor of her cell, spreading the charcoal across the surface. The trees in the drawing touch the stars in the sky, brushing the inky blackness in a way that those on the Ark never could. Clarke sighed. Asher wound himself around her arm, purring as a fluffy white cat. 

“They will pardon us.” He says, staring unblinkingly into her eyes. 

“Maybe.” Clarke responds. Thinking of her father and how he couldn’t even be saved. Asher slides up into her lap and leans on her chest. Loud noises sound from outside her door and they both leap to their feet, Asher suddenly a large serval. The door slams open and two guards come in. 

“What is going on?” Clarke yells, as they go to grab her. Asher hisses and swipes at a guard as they try and put a metal loop around his neck. The guard’s dog daemons circle around to force him into the collar. They roughly drag Clarke out the door. 

“No, wait!” she yells, resisting. “No. No. It's not my time. I don't turn 18 for another month." The guards say nothing as they continue to drag her away. Clarke brings her arm down and slams it into one of the guard’s chest, breaking free from their grip. Asher quickly flicks between small and large forms, escaping from the loop. Clarke runs down the cat walk and turns a corner, straight into her mother. 

“Mom?” Clarke says, unbelieving. “What’s happening?” Abby wraps her arms around her daughter. Galen, Abby’s Macaque Monkey daemon, opens his arms and Asher jumps into them as a small cat. 

“Clarke.” Her mother says, grabbing her face with both hand and locking eyes with her. “Clarke, you are not being executed. You're being sent to the ground, all 100 of you.” 

“What? But it's not safe. No. No. We get reviewed at 18.” Clarke starts to panic.

“The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live.” Abby holds Clarke at arm’s length, eyes locked with Clarke’s. “Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father, but be careful. I can't lose you, too. I love you so much.” Abby pulls Clarke in closer, Clarke’s tears soaking into her shirt. Clarke gasps into her mom’s shoulder as a tranquilizer dart hits her in the back. Her vision starts to go blurry and she slides to the floor. Asher goes limp in Galen’s arms. She can hear her mom’s voice as she fades out. 

“Earth, Clarke. You get to go to Earth.” 

*~*

Clarke awoke strapped into a seat. She jerked forward into the belts. Asher was just waking up, a small ermine wrapped around her neck. Looking around, she noticed Wells Jaha sitting next to her. He was looking at her with concern in his eyes. Emera was wrapped around his arm as a garden snake, her small eyes not giving away any emotion. 

“Welcome back.” He said, his eyes searching her face. 

“Wells, why the hell are you here?” Clarke snapped. She looked around the cabin at the hundred other underage kids, all strapped into seats like she was. The whole structure started to shake. 

“When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. I came for you.” Wells explained. The drop ship began to shake more violently and Asher crawled into Clarkes hair, a small lizard clinging on. Other kid’s daemons were acting similarly, holding tight to their humans in an effort not to be separated. “What was that?” Clarke yelled over the noise. 

Wells tightened his grip on the straps and Emera slithered up his sleeve. “That was the atmosphere.” 

Suddenly Chancellor Jaha’s voice washed over them from small TV screens stationed around the ship. Jaha looked serious and regal, with his Osprey daemon sitting on his shoulder. 

“Prisoners of The Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable. Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean” 

The other delinquents started yelling abuse at Wells, for his dad sending them down here. Wells looked straight ahead and didn’t show that he heard them. At the same time, one of the kids across the way from Clarke started unstrapping from his seat. 

Wells glanced over at him, gripping the seat even tighter. “You should strap in before the parachutes deploy.” He said, as two more boys got out of their seats to float around in the zero G. 

“Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live!” Clarke yelled at them. They ignored her and continued to float around the chamber, their daemons floating around behind them. Jaha’s voice continued to echo around the ship as they fell.

“Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately.” 

The first boy who left his seat floated over to where Clarke was strapped in. “Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year.” Clarke glared at him 

“And you're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk.” 

He just ginned at her and said, “But it was fun. I'm Finn.” He grinned at her again and his daemon, in the shape of a small dog, lolled her tongue out at her as Jaha gave them their last command.

“Your one responsibility is stay alive.”

Wells looked at Clarke again and said, “Retrorockets ought to have fired by now.” Clarke looked around the dingy chamber, everything shaking violently. 

“Okay. Everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Just give it a second.” She could feel Asher’s tiny claws digging into her scalp as he tried to hang onto her. 

Clarke heard Wells take a deep breath beside her. “Clarke, there’s something I have to tell you. I’m sorry I got your father arrested. 

“Don’t you talk about my father!” Clarke snapped over the noise of the ship reentering the atmosphere. 

“Please,” Wells begged,” I can’t die knowing that you hate me. 

Clarke whipped her head around to stare him down. The metal walls were screaming around them. 

“They didn’t arrest my father, Wells. They executed him. I DO hate you.”

Everyone around them was screaming and yelling as the ship slammed into the ground. Silence filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first work. Constructive criticism welcome! Please subscribe and kudos if you like it! :)
> 
> I will put the characters (main, that have appeared), their daemon's name, the form, and a link to a picture at the end of every chapter.
> 
> Clarke: Asher, Unsettled  
> Abby: Galen, Macaque Monkey, http://dericbownds.net/uploaded_images/MacaqueMonkey.jpg  
> Wells: Emera, Unsettled  
> Jaha: Alesea, Osprey, http://ibc.lynxeds.com/files/pictures/P_h_cristatus_JBF.jpg  
> Finn: Sylva, Unsettled


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke felt the echoes of the jarring landing in her bones. Asher was trembling in the folds of her hair. Clark lifted her head up and glanced around the room. Everyone was shaking off the landing, looking beaten up. The boy who unbuckled himself first was stirring on the floor, his daemon whimpering. The other two who had been loose were not moving and their daemons were not in sight. She knew what that meant. 

Two kids across from her were silent as they listened. 

“Listen.” The one with the inky hair and a terrified looking monkey attached to his arm said. “No machine hum.”

His friend next to him, wearing a pair of goggles on his head, grinned. “Whoa. That’s a first.” His daemon was a lemur with wide eyes. 

All the delinquents held their breath and listened. Complete silence. It was quickly cut short as they began to unbuckle themselves from the seats. Clarke rushed over to the two boys laying on the floor, Finn already there, looking grim. 

“Are they breathing?” Clarke asked him. He just shook his head. Clarke swore under her breath. Asher let out a low hiss at Finn’s daemon, who at least had the courtesy to look ashamed of herself.

Clarke sighed in frustration. Everything was already getting out of control. Asher was a tiny sparrow, flitting around her head, giving away her anxiety. Her mother’s words came back to her. _Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father, but be careful._ A shout sounded from across the room, “The outer door is on the lower level. Let’s go!” _Screw it_ Clarke thought. 

“Stop! No. We can’t just open the doors.” Clark yelled, shoving herself to the front of the group. Everyone was crowding around the door, their daemons clinging to their shoulders or flying high in the air to stay out of the crush of people. Someone Clarke didn’t recognize in a guard uniform, looking much older than 18, was shoving everyone back. His dog daemon, an Australian cattle dog, growled from his side. 

“Hey, just back it up guys.” He said, pushing forward away from the door, preparing to open it. 

Clarke shoved herself in front of everyone, and said, “Stop! The air could be toxic.”

The “guard” raised his eyebrow at her. “If the air is toxic, we’re all dead, anyway.” He started reached for the door handle when from behind the crowd someone said, “Bellamy?”

Bellamy’s head snapped up as a young girl emerged from the crowd. Bellamy smiled and embraced the girl. Her daemon, a small squirrel, ran forward and climbed up his dog’s leg and nibbled his ears. 

“My God, look how big you are.” he said and ruffled her hair. 

The girl smiled a tiny smile, but then took in his appearance. “What the hell are you wearing, a guard’s uniform?” Bellamy’s eyes darkened and his smile looked cemented on his face.

“I, uh, borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you!” he laughed 

Clarke also took in Bellamy’s appearance and noticed he was missing something: the transmitting wristband all the delinquents had been given to send their vitals up to Ark. “Where’s your wristband?” Clarke demanded. The girl spun around and gave Clarke a dirty look.

“Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in a year.” There was a moment of silence as the crowd took in that information. Someone shouted from the back, “No one has a brother.”

Another girl towards the front of the group said, “That’s Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor.” Octavia‘s eyes narrowed and she balled her fists. Her daemon shifted into a snarling dog as Octavia lunged toward the girl who had spoken. Bellamy was fast to grab her and hold her back. 

“Octavia, Octavia, no. Let’s give them something else to remember you by.” Octavia calmed and turned back towards her brother.

“Yeah? Like what?” Bellamy grinned at her and placed a hand on the drop ship’s door handle. 

“Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years.”

Clarke watched as he pulled the handle. The big metal door opened and a rush of fresh air swirled around the room. Clarke took a big breath, savoring the sweetness of the air. Asher squawked at the bright light streaming in and Clarke covered her eyes. The green-tinged sunlight was blinding. When her eyes adjusted, she watched as Octavia took small steps into the outside world. Her daemon, still a squirrel, perched on her shoulder. She took a hesitant, but solid step into the dirt and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Her daemon immediately burst from her shoulder, a giant golden bird with sharp talons and dark piercing eyes. He flew a lap around the clearing, screeching loudly in joy. Octavia punched her fist in the air and yelled, “We’re back, bitches!”

The rest of the kids streamed off the drop ship, whooping and hollering as they ran around the clearing, touching the Earth’s dirt and trees and air for the first time. Clarke stepped off the metal ramp onto the dirt and took a deep breath. The air was so sweet. And so full of oxygen, something scarce on the Ark. She felt Asher under her hand next to her, his form a giant furry dog, paws pressing into the dirt. _Everything is so green and beautiful._ She could feel the joy of the moment radiating between their bond. Despite that, Clarke still felt a sense of foreboding as she looked at the peaks in the distance. 

Finn approached her, his daemon a fox, snuffling at the ground around them. “Why so serious, Princess? It’s not like we died in a fiery explosion.”

Clarke glared at him. “Try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats.” 

Finn’s smile slipped a bit and his daemon averted her gaze from Asher’s growl. “You don’t like being called Princess, do you, Princess?”

Rolling her eyes, she ignored his jibes and pointed off in the distance. “Do you see that peak over there? “Yeah.” Finn said, slipping his hands into his pockets.

“Mount Weather. There’s a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal.” Clarke continued angrily. “They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain.”  


*~*~*

  


**_The Ark_ **   
  
  


Abby stood in the control room, looking up at the 100 screens showing the vital signs of the kids on the ground. Galen gripped her shoulder, hanging off her back and murmured into her ear. “There doesn’t seem to be major radiation affects.”

Abby replied without looking away from Clarke’s face on the display. “I know. But that doesn’t mean she is safe.” 

Marcus Kane entered the room behind her, his shepherd daemon following at his side. Galen glared at her from Abby’s back, but the dog ignored him. Marcus stopped at the control panel and looked up at the kids faces on the screens. “There it is. We know they’ve landed, but communications are down, which means we’re still blind to conditions on the ground. Thanks to Abby’s wristbands, at least we know how those conditions affect the human body, which is more than we’ve had for a hundred years. So, nice work. Now, what are they telling us?” 

Abby turned back to the control panel and enlarged Clarke’s vital signs. “Two dead kids. Their vitals went out the moment we lost communications, so we are guessing it was from the landing.” 

“A rough landing? That is your theory?” Kane raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Well, it makes sense. If it was from raised levels of radiation, fatalities would be rising at a higher rate.” Abby said. 

Kane looked over the board again. “I am seeing a lot of red up there.” Referring to the flashing red vital signs on most of the kids ID cards. “What does that mean?”

“Those are spiking vital signs.” Abby explained.” Two possibilities, one, injuries sustained during landing. 

“And the other?” 

Abby stared at her daughter’s face, hopeful. “They’re excited to be there.”  


*~*~*

  


**_Earth_ **   
  
  


Wells stood at the base of the drop ship while Emera flew to the top. He felt the uncomfortable pull on his chest, stretching their range. She circled the top of the structure and came back down, landing on Wells’s shoulder and speaking into his ear. Wells nodded and moved over to Clarke. “We got problems. The communications system is dead. Emera went to the roof and checked it out. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires.”

Clarke pulled a map out of a supply bag. “Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather. See?” she pointed to an area on the map. “Look. This is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to survive.” 

Finn walked up to them, his daemon a mouse on his shoulder. “Cool. A map.” He, Clarke, and Wells huddled over the map, looking at the route. The kid in the goggles slid in beside Clarke.

“They got a bar in this town? I’ll buy you a beer.” He said, wagging his eyebrows at Clarke. Clarke rolled her eyes. Wells pushed him out of the circle. 

“You mind?” he said, raising his voice. 

“Whoa, sorry.” The kid said, as another guy pushed Wells away.

“Hey, hey, hey, hands off of him. He’s with us.” 

Wells sighed, exasperated. “Relax. We’re just trying to figure out where we are.”

Bellamy approached from across the clearing, his daemon following with her ears perked. “We’re on the ground. That not good enough for you?” 

“We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father’s message. That has to be our first priority.” Emera stood nose to nose with Bellamy’s dog, taking the form of an even bigger dog.

Bellamy leaned forward into Wells and said, “Screw your father. What, you think you’re in charge here, you and your little Princess?” nodding his head towards Clarke. Emera growled deep in her chest and Asher hissed as a cat from Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke was getting angry. “Do you think we care who’s in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather NOT because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we’ll get and the harder this’ll be. How long do you think we’ll last without those supplies?” she asked Bellamy, who was looking less confident. “We’re looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now.” 

Bellamy’s paused. “I got a better idea. How about you two go, find it for us.” He raised his voice so the rest of the group could hear him. “Let the privileged do the hard work for a change!”

The delinquents around the clearing called out their agreement to Bellamy’s suggestion. 

Wells sighed again, feeling more frustrated. “You’re not listening. We all need to go.”

Bellamy got up in Wells face, anger burning in his eyes. “We aren’t going anywhere.” His daemon snarled.

Finn leapt up and pressed in between the two. “Hey, hey, come on. They didn’t send us down here to fight each other.” Bellamy stepped back from Wells, his arms crossed. Octavia danced over, her massive bird daemon perched on her shoulder. 

“Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next.” She said, looking Finn up and down. Bellamy scoffed behind her. “What? He’s cute.”

Bellamy pulled Octavia away. “He’s a criminal.”

“They’re all criminals.” Octavia snapped back. 

Bellamy sighed. “Look, O. I came down here to protect you—“Octavia interrupted him. 

“I don’t need protecting. I have been locked up one way or another all my life. I am done following orders. I need to have fun, Bell. I need to just do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you, is gonna stop me. And besides, I'm officially an adult now right?” She gestured towards her daemon, Jove. He was perched on her shoulder, staring at Bellamy with pricing eyes. 

"He settled?" Bellamy said, surprised. 

"Yeah." Octavia said. "The ground is where I am meant to be. I want to be here." 

Bellamy pulled her even farther away from the group, lowering his voice. His daemon leaned against his leg. “I can’t stay with them, O.”

Octavia questioned, “Now what are you talking about?” Her daemon flew down to perch on his. Bellamy lowered his voice even more and leaned in. “I did something, okay, to get on the drop ship, something that they will kill me for when they come down. I can’t say what it is just yet, but you have to trust me. You do still trust me, don’t you?” 

Octavia glanced at their daemons, talking quietly. “Yeah.”

Finn’s voice interrupted their talk, saying loudly to Clarke, “Uh! So Mount Weather. When do we leave?”

Clarke gathered the pack in her arms and said, “Right now. We’ll be back tomorrow with food.”

Wells, looking at Finn disapprovingly, “How are the two of you gonna carry enough food for a hundred?” 

Finn reached out and pulled the kid with the goggles and his friend into their group. “Four of us. Can we go now?” The two boys looked at each other and grinned. 

“I’m Jasper.” The kid with the goggles said, “And this is Monty.”

Octavia grinned. “Sounds like a party. Make it five.”

Bellamy grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?” She shoved his hand off her and backed away a step.

“Going for a walk.” Her daemon left the back of his and perched on her shoulder once more. 

Clarke nodded at the group and then turned to Finn. “Hey, were you trying to take this off?” pointing to his wristband. Finn touched it with his other hand, feeling the metal. 

“Yeah.” He said. “So?”

Clarke looked at him, baffled. “So this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they’ll think you’re dead.” 

Finn shifted uncomfortably. “Should I care?” 

Clarke, angrily, “Well, I don’t know. Do you want the people you love to think you’re dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won’t if they think we’re dying.” Finn looked sheepish. “Now let’s go.” She commanded. Asher jumped up onto the back of her pack as a small squirrel, ready for the journey. 

Octavia gave her brother a last look, hoping for his approval. Bellamy sighed. “Go on.” Octavia grinned and ran after the group, her daemon flying a few feet above her. The small group left the clearing near the drop ship, heading deeper into the woods towards Mount Weather. Clarke walked past Wells as she left, sighing, “You shouldn’t have come here, Wells.” and sped up to walk near Finn. Octavia cut her off, walking backwards so she was facing Clarke. 

“Before you get any ideas, Finn is mine.” She said confidently. Clarke rolled her eyes at the girl. 

“Before you get any ideas, I don’t care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put the characters (main, that have appeared), their daemon's name, the form, and a link to a picture at the end of every chapter.
> 
> Clarke: Asher, Unsettled  
> Abby: Galen, Macaque Monkey, http://dericbownds.net/uploaded_images/MacaqueMonkey.jpg  
> Wells: Emera, Unsettled  
> Jaha: Alesea, Osprey, http://ibc.lynxeds.com/files/pictures/P_h_cristatus_JBF.jpg  
> Finn: Sylva, Unsettled  
> Bellamy: Ariella, Australian Cattle Dog, http://www.woofipedia.com/images/uploads/AustralianCattleDog.jpg  
> Octavia: Jove, Philippine Eagle, http://thepathadventures.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Philippine-Eagle.jpg  
> Marcus Kane: Kamy, Shiloh Shepherd, https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e2/e3/c1/e2e3c1fc014de712554a56687afed4c1.jpg  
> Jasper, Chara, Unsettled  
> Monty, Farzana, Unsettled
> 
> What do you guys think of the daemons so far?


	3. Chapter 3

The group kept through the woods. The green of the forest was only cut through by the bright blue of the sky. Flowers and vines covered them ground and trees around them. Finn reached out and plucked a flower from one of the bushes and placed it in Octavia’s hair. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Jasper and Monty stared. “Now, that, my friend, is game.”

Monty laughed. “That, my friend, is poison sumac.” Octavia gasped and ripped the flower out of her hair, throwing it to the ground. Monty continued, “The flowers aren’t poisonous. They’re medicinal, calming, actually.”

Clarke looked over her shoulder at the lagging group. “Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?”

Finn spun around with his hands out, taking in everything around them. “Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?” He grinned at her. 

Clarke turned and addressed everyone. “Well, it’s simple. I wonder, ‘why haven’t we seen any animals?’ Maybe it’s because there are none. Maybe we’ve already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us.” She turned back to the front and continued walking. “Sure is pretty, though. Come on.” 

Jasper stage whispered to Monty, “Someone should slip her some poison sumac.” Monty chuckled. Asher, a large serval again, whipped his head around and hissed at him. 

Finn continued to banter as though Clarke hadn’t said anything. “I got to know what you two did to get busted.” His daemon was a small bird on his shoulder, cocking her head at them questioningly. 

Jasper laughed and said, “Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean.”

Monty shoved him as they walked. “And someone forget to replace what we took.” Their daemons, both long legged brown dogs, trailed behind them, talking quietly and nudging each other. 

Jasper responded with, “And someone has apologized, like, a thousand times.” He turned toward Octavia. “How about you, Octavia? What’d they get you for?” 

Octavia scowled and Jove swooped over their heads and screeched. “Being born.” 

Jasper grimaced. “That is so not cool. Your daemon looks really cool though.”

Octavia smiled, proud of the form he had taken. “His name is Jove. He settled as soon as I stepped foot on the ground.”

Monty looked at her in surprise. “He settled? We haven’t been off the ship for more than a day. How has your vaccine worn off so quickly?” Everyone underage on the Ark got a vaccine that prevented them from settling, making it more likely that an individual would have more control over the form, hoping for something small and out of the way in the small corridors and limited space of the Ark. 

Octavia huffed. “I lived under the floor remember? I didn’t have the vaccine, besides once after they locked me up. It must have just worn off faster. And I didn’t really have a chance to settle before that. It’s hard to ‘find your true self’ when all you see all day is the same metal walls in the same tiny metal room.” Everyone in the group felt a stab of pity, imagining being locked in the same small room their whole lives. 

Jasper shook his head. “So not cool. Well, this is Chara.” His daemon jumped up onto his shoulder, now a small monkey, her tiny hands clinging to his jacket. “And Monty’s is Farzana.” She had stayed the lanky looking dog and loped up to walk beside Monty. 

“Nice to meet you.” Octavia said, addressing the daemons. Chara hid her face shyly in Jaspers collar and Farzana just gave Octavia a doggy grin, tongue lolling out of her mouth. 

Monty ran a hand down Farzana’s neck. “We all probably won’t start setting for a couple weeks to a month. I got my last shot three weeks ago.”

Clarke suddenly threw her arm out and shushed them. “Guys, look.” Ahead of them in a clearing was a deer, grazing on the browning grass. 

Finn grinned at Clarke. “No animals, huh?”

Clarke smiled and stared at the deer. Animals meant that Earth was survivable and that they probably weren’t slowly dying of radiation poisoning. The group gazed at the deer, the first alive, non-daemon animal any of them had seen. Clarke leaned forward and a twig snapped under her foot. The deer turned and looked their way. The group gasped in horror. 

The other side of the deer’s face was bloody and deformed. A second head was growing out of the main one, a grotesque second face melded sloppily into the flesh. Asher bristled under Clarke’s fingers and she could hear the other daemons behind her rustle with unease. The deer spotted them and ran off. Shaken, and Clarke again worried about the radiation, the group continued on in relative silence. 

*~*~*

  


**_Drop Ship_ **  
  
  


Wells was wandering the forest around the drop ship, trying to find a source of water. Emera flew in circles above his head, trying to get a better view of their surroundings. Tired, they headed back to camp. One of the kids approached him and asked, “Find any water yet?”

Wells shook his head. “No, not yet, but, I’m going back out if you want to come.” Wells turned around and saw writing on the side of the drop ship wall. It said _FIRST SON FIRST TO DYE_. Wells stared at it for a second. Emera shifted into a wolf, a growl deep in her throat. A kid name Murphy shoved Wells in the back. His daemon was a scraggly looking cat, eyes glowing with hatred. 

“You know, my father, he begged for mercy in the airlock chamber when your father floated him.”

Wells, wary of a fight, said, “You spelled “die” wrong, genius.” He walked away; Emera’s fur still bristled with anger. 

Bellamy came up behind Murphy, his daemon beside him with her ears alert. “If you're gonna kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it.” 

Murphy rolled his eyes at Bellamy. “You’re not really a member of the guard, are you? 

Bellamy shifted his weight uneasily. “No. But the real guard will be here soon unless we stop it. You’re wearing those bracelets. Right now, those things are telling them whether or not it’s safe to follow us down. And we don’t want that. They aren’t going to actually pardon us for our crimes. And even if they do, you think they are going to treat us like normal citizens?”

Murphy’s eyes narrowed. “Okay. You said we could stop it. How?”

Bellamy pointed to his wrist. “Take them off. The Ark will think you’re dead, that it’s not safe to follow. You follow?” Murphy’s hand went to the wristband on his arm, trying to lift it off. 

“Okay. So if we do that, what’s in it for me?”

Bellamy gave him a smile. “Someone has to help me run things.” 

*~*~*

  


**_Group going to Mt. Weather_ **  
  
  


Since they saw the deformed deer, the group had been mostly quiet, watching out for any other animals in their path. 

Finn broke the silence. “Hey, you know what I’d like to know? Why send us down today after ninety seven years? What changed?” 

Octavia answered Finn immediately, opening her arms and dancing around. “Who cares? I’m just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I’m spinning in a forest.” 

Finn continued speculating, “Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite.” Clarke interrupted him. 

“The Ark is dying. At the current population level, there’s roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we’re gone.” She kept her eyes forward and continued walking. 

Finn and the others looked at her, surprised. Finn questioned, “So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?” 

Clarke stopped and shut her eyes. “My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The Council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public anyway, when Wells…” she trailed off. 

Finn’s eyes widened. “What, turned in your dad?” 

Clarke opened her eyes, and addressed the group. “Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That’s why today. That’s why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time.” 

Finn looked up into the sky, towards where he thought the Ark might be. “They’re going to kill more people, aren’t they?”

Octavia responded, angry. “Good. After what they did to me, I say, float them all.” Finn turned to her, shocked. 

“You don’t mean that. We have to warn them.” 

“That’s what my father said.” Clarke responded grimly. They had come upon a river in their path. The water was green and clear as it flowed over the rocks. Octavia jumped up onto the rock and started taking her clothes off. 

Jasper’s eyes widened at the sight of her. “Oh, damn, I love Earth.” 

Monty turned to see what Jasper was talking about. “Oh! Holy…” Octavia continued to strip, leaving her in just her underwear and a small tank top. She smiled and winked at the boys before turning to the water. Finn laughed. 

Only Clarke seemed concerned. “Octavia, what the hell are you doing?” Octavia jumped directly into the water with a splash. “Octavia…” Clarke repeated, running forward to look into the water. 

Jasper started taking of his jacket, meaning to jump in with her. Octavia surfaced again, just the top half of her face coming out of the water. Jasper stuttered, “I can’t swim.” even as his daemon, already in the water as an otter, was splashing in and out of the river. He watched her, hesitating to take off the rest of his clothes. Octavia grinned and stood up, the water only coming to her slim waist. Jove swooped up and down around her, splashing water into the air. 

“I know, but we can stand.” She said, laughing. The boys continued taking off their outerwear. 

Clarke opened the map and looked it over. “Wait. There’s not supposed to be a river here…” 

Finn was quickly taking off his boots. “Well, there is. So take off your damn clothes.” 

Clarke was still looking at the map, trying to figure out where they were. Jasper, ready to jump in the water, suddenly stopped and looked into the distance farther down the river. “Oh… Octavia, get out of the water! 

Clarke’s head snapped up and she saw it too. A large something was coming down the river, straight at Octavia, making small waves that lapped at the shore. She yelled, “Get out of the water, now!” Octavia looked up at them and then down the river, not seeing what they were yelling about. Jove, flying above her head, saw what was coming for her. 

“Octavia!” he screamed. “Go!” swooping down and trying to get her to go faster. Octavia, hearing the panic in her daemon’s voice, struggled harder to get to shore. She was suddenly dragged under the water. Jove screamed and almost fell out of the sky, but Asher and Chara burst into the air as two large birds and caught him. They struggled to carry him over land as he screamed for Octavia. 

Clarke yelled for her. “Octavia!” She surfaced for a second, yelling for help. Finn paced the shore, panicking. 

Clarke scanned the area, trying to figure out what to do. “What the hell is that? We have to help her!” Jasper was taking his shoes off, ready to dive into the water. “What are you gonna do?” Clarke asked him franticly. 

“Try not to get eaten.”

Clarke spotted a large group of rocks near the shoreline. “No. Wait. If we distract it, it might let her go. Help me.” Octavia surfaced again, screaming. Clarke, Monty, and Finn pushed a group of small boulders into the water, watching them splash in and crack against the other rocks below the surface. Suddenly Octavia was free, gasping for air and struggling to shore. Jove has stopped screaming, but Asher and Chara were still trying to keep hold of him. Clarke yelled to Octavia. “It worked! Can you get to the shore now?”

Jasper jumped into the waist deep water and struggled towards the girl, pulling her upright out of the water. “I got you.” He said to her and she leaned into him. 

Finn’s daemon, flying high above the group, yelled, “Finn!” and Finn looked out into the water. 

“It’s coming back!” Finn warned Jasper and Octavia. They were almost to shore and Clarke and Monty were there to pull them up out of the water. They were pulled up onto the rocks, panting. Jove awkwardly scrambled over to Octavia and jumped into her arms. Octavia hugged him, saying “It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

Chara, in the form of a lanky dog again, leaned against Jasper’s side as he caught his breath. Octavia turned to Jasper, gripping her daemon tightly. “Thank you. Thank you.” And Jasper just nodded. Octavia leaned her head on his shoulder as Clarke looked at the large wound on her leg, freely bleeding. Clarke ripped off the edge of her shirt, wrapping it tightly around the wound. 

“You’re going to be okay.” She said, tying the wrapping off. Octavia closed her eyes, still leaning on Jasper. Jasper hesitantly wrapped his arm around her, both shaking with adrenaline. 

Monty laughed nervously, still freaking out from the near disaster. “Note to self, next time, save the girl.” And they all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put the characters (main, that have appeared), their daemon's name, the form, and a link to a picture at the end of every chapter.
> 
> Clarke: Asher, Unsettled  
> Abby: Galen, Macaque Monkey, http://dericbownds.net/uploaded_images/MacaqueMonkey.jpg  
> Wells: Emera, Unsettled  
> Jaha: Alesea, Osprey, http://ibc.lynxeds.com/files/pictures/P_h_cristatus_JBF.jpg  
> Finn: Sylva, Unsettled  
> Bellamy: Ariella, Australian Cattle Dog, http://www.woofipedia.com/images/uploads/AustralianCattleDog.jpg  
> Octavia: Jove, Philippine Eagle, http://thepathadventures.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Philippine-Eagle.jpg  
> Marcus Kane: Kamy, Shiloh Shepherd, https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e2/e3/c1/e2e3c1fc014de712554a56687afed4c1.jpg  
> Jasper, Chara, Unsettled  
> Monty, Farzana, Unsettled  
> Murphy, Mallah, Unsettled
> 
> What do you guys think of the daemons so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!

Hey everyone! This is not a story update, so please don't hate me! 

I have been crazy busy with work and other things and I am also notoriously bad at sticking to things I've started. PLUS it really dawned on me how slow going this story was going to be, especially with how excited I (and everyone else) was for me to get to Lexa and the later story line. SO, I decided that I am not going to continue this story. 

BUT I am going to continue to write this world. I decided writing a series of one-shots would probably be better, since it would mean I can write the more exciting scenes or scenario requests and I don't have to worry about disappointing you guys because I am not updating. 

So, if you guys want, please suggest any scenes from the show or any sort of scenario you would like to see with the daemons. Anything goes! :) Here is the link to the new series: http://archiveofourown.org/series/441163

Thank you so much for reading, and I am sorry again for how sucky I am with sticking to the things I start! I <3 you guys! 

 

_Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_


End file.
